Decorus
by TheKnav3
Summary: Sebastian was beginning to understand the difference between the beauty one covets, the beauty one possesses and the beauty ones lost. Three-shot set 1x09 onwards.


Summary: Sebastian was beginning to understand the difference between the beauty one covets, the beauty one possesses and the beauty ones lost. Three-shot set 1x09 onwards.

Part 1 is set during Mary and Sebastian's time at the Inn after they rode away from the castle, forgive it's shortness.

**Part 1**

(the beauty he covets)

_It's the way her smile reaches the corners of her eyes in delicate creases and heat's his cheeks. It's the unintentional and seductive pout of her lower lip; shimmering, ever-so slightly jutted red set on flawless ivory skin that makes his heart stutter beautifully._

_It's the way the world hangs around her, the way her frame - albeit petite - causes heads to toss and turn like waves as she strolls through seas of people in the castle - a reminder as constant as a heartbeat that Mary, Queen of Scotland, is a someone to his anyone._

* * *

><p>The Inn's stone walls were stained orange from the glow of the candles, whose flickering made Mary and Sebastian's shadows dance - two shivering silhouettes flitting in and out of focus like a mirage. Their voices were soft in the rooms stillness, their quiet murmurs about Catherine drowned out by the crackling of the fire that was bleeding warmth into their freezing bodies.<p>

"Do you really think Queen Catherine knew about your mothers plot to have you legitimized?" Mary asked, the concern in her voice hanging in the air long after her words were spoken.

"Yes, she used the information to blackmail my mother into leaving court." With a sharp intake of breath Sebastian set his face between his hands, "My mother never should have done this behind my fathers back."

Mary's eyebrows shot up. "And behind yours! You never asked to rule France, it was never what you wanted." She exclaimed, her eyes colliding with his earnestly. _Oh_ how he so desperately wanted to believe in that moment that the stars in her eyes were shining for him and not just a reflection of the flame next to her. Without Francis here, without the walls of French Court surrounding them, he almost could.

There was a loose strand of hair brushing against Mary's cheek and Sebastian resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ear, lean close and whisper into it that none of that mattered any more because they were here - _alone, together_ - like his wildest dreams always depicted. Instead, "Try convincing them of that."

She stood up abruptly and wandered over to the bed, as if seeing the desire his green eyes surely betrayed. "They're going to think the worst of this, you know." Mary's back was to him and Sebastian was relieved that he didn't have to see the sad lines blooming on her face as she no doubt thought about having left Francis

He said his next words carefully, "I'm sure Francis already does," Her back stiffened at his words and she busied herself with neatening the bed and spreading out the sheets. "We'll find some horses tomorrow, get a boat and put this all behind us. Now, get undressed."

Aghast: "What!?"

Unabashed: "You'll want dry clothes, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Alright then, turn around." Mary conceded.

"For the entire night?" He needn't have bothered phrasing it like a question, Sebastian thought, as he took one look at the expression on Mary's face.

Exasperated, he spun around so he was no longer facing Mary and began pulling of his shoes. As he went to place his boots by the fire he caught a glimpse of the bones jutting out of her bare back and swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Sebastian clenched his fists, fighting the burning, blazing temptation to wrap his arms around her and bury his hands in between those valleys between her skin and bone. She was perfect, so perfect, and he felt his fingernails break the skin on the inside of his palm as that realization struck him like a lightning bolt.

He pictured briefly what it would be like to kiss her, to let his mouth explore the crook of her neck and explore the crevices of her skin. Guilt nibbled on the edges of his fantasies; he was forbidden - both by Francis and God himself - to think of his brothers fiancée in the cheeks-flushing-heart-racing way he was now. Which was why, when someone knocked on the door and Sebastian knew, even before it opened, that he was about to be arrested he couldn't help but sigh a little (a lot) in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part 1 is short because there is only so much UST that is necessary for a fanfiction. Next chapters will be longer, enjoy**.


End file.
